Cutting Deals
by monotonousrevolution
Summary: starts post to "live from damascus"...yupppp please review
1. Backroom Deals

Um just a warning I'm only in high school so my writing probably isn't that good! And please review its.. my first story! The good wife world seemed to be lacking fanfic's at the moment so I made one!

Cutting Deals

Will's POV

Things of the late weren't going that smoothly for Will... After finally being able to ditch Wendy Scott-Car and Peter Florrick with the grand jury, he thought his sky was clearing. Just a little bit... Every time he see's Alicia, in his mind, his sky is full of stars, but the stars fade away when the pain hits him and he remembers she's no longer his... I guess you could say that she never really was his, because three months out of sixteen years is pretty pathetic. Will didn't think Peter could stoop so low as to report Will to the Chicago Illinois Bar Association... or was it Wendy? He didn't really care.. He just wanted it all to stop! Disbarment, out of the question! He did wrong he knew that, but disbarment! Really? First he loses his girl, second the grand jury, and yes! The cherry on top, disbarment. Ahhh life sucks. Life sucks and he can't do anything about it. Will just sulks in his office, to depressed to do anything else, except think in his brown leather recliner... but even that was enough! He couldn't even think anymore or his head would explode! All the cheeriness from a month ago slowly sapped out of him like maple syrup in a tree. He could remember having a wonderful party, just to celebrate him being free of the states attorney! Now he wishes he was back in Peter's clutches anything but this.

No Alicia

Disbarment

No happiness

Thats the list that formed in his head whenever he was slightly happy, sometimes he didn't even have to think that list, he could just look around him and see all the people happy with lives. Something he didn't really have. Will would find out in two hours if he was no longer a lawyer. Two hours. He was sitting in the court room now waiting for the sentence. Elsbeth was making the final stand but they were getting crushed. The other side was saying that he violated his rights with a client.. which he did... but he paid the client back so it really didn't matter anymore. No one seemed to see it like he did... He knew it, he knew he was going to lose his license but it never really hit him this hard... He would have a half hour to do whatever he wanted but that was it... Once the time was up he would be in court again finally hearing the sentence that would rip him apart.

Alicia's POV

Alicia didn't know what to do! She felt it was all her fault Will was going to get disbarred... If she never slept with him..Peter wouldn't of ruined his life and let Wendy lose on him! God, she hated that women. Grey clouds were in her mind ... right until lightning struck! Lightning, beautiful, dangerous, and deadly. Would she be that stupid?...No, she wasn't going to do that.. That would only make things worse. Like how it helped last time. But it was Will, her "Mr. Georgetown," she had to help she would only feel worse if she did nothing. Sometimes she wish she wasn't so nice. Alicia ran down the hall in Lockhart Gardner only to be stopped by Eli. Lovely Eli.. always there to interrupt important things for her. She sighed when he stood in front of her and gave her a knowing and accusing look.

"Eli".. Alicia stated.

"Alicia." "May I ask where or should I say whom your running too, because I won't appreciate it if you go to Will's final statements or.. whatever their called, you already saw him yesterday that would look odd to bystanders and that's NOT acceptable here." Replied the ever so calm Eli.

"Actually I'm going to see Peter," Alicia warily said.

"Alicia it's not acceptable beca-Oh... Peter, very well, ah... have fun!" Eli spurted.

Alicia just gave him an odd look and walked away, Maby she would actually see Will just because Eli said that. Alicia wanted to see Will but she knew it would only hurt him more. She hurriedly walked to her car and drove to Peter's place, but he wasn't there, she tried his phone but he didn't pick up. So she let out an exasperated sigh and went to Peter's office... Maby he was working late today. She walked in to the courthouse down a couple halls to Peter's office. She saw him in there sitting at his desk looking tired and a little bit happy. When Alicia walked in he looked up and grinned with a sadness in his eyes.

"Hey Alicia"

"Hi Peter"

"Did Jackie do something wrong again, or is it something the kids did, or is it something else...

Alicia did not want to do this, but it was necessary if she wanted Will to be okay. Right when she was about to speak she realized not wanting to do this was a major understatement. She hated having to do this.

"Peter, I need to talk to you."

"Okay talk Alicia "he jokingly said.

"Peter, I want a divorce."

Her plan was going okay right now he didn't explode like a volcano he just had a huge hurt look in his eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to hurt anybody, but right now it was necessary. She knew only one person had enough sway to make Will a free man and that person was Peter. But she also knew Peter would do nothing for Will because he despised him with every bone in his body, so she was going to be a not so nice person and play fire with fire.

Will's POV

His half hour started now and he left his seat and walked out of the courtroom.. After all he was still a free man .. at least for a half hour. Elsbeth had tries her hardest, and unluckily the opposing side did too. Look, at them laughing and smiling there with cocky and triumphant grins on their faces, Will thought. He wish he could walk over there and take all the evidence of his wrongdoing with clients and throw them in a fire pit. Elsbeth was going to stay at the courthouse but Will was going to go sulk for a half hour in his office. He went around a corner and smelled her. Alicia's perfume was an imprint in his memory that would never go away. Alicia was an imprint in his memory that would never go away. He looked up and searched for her when he saw her in Peter's office when he walked by. Peter unluckily also saw him and glared with a nod of his head. Alicia turned around and saw Will walk away she gave a wary smile at which one Will returned and turned back to peter. Will arrived at Diane's and his law firm not believing that it would be taken away from him in twenty minutes. He walked into his office while thinking about Alicia and his life and how messed up everything with him and his life and Alicia is. He got so many sympathetic looks he wanted to punch the next person who gave him one in the face. But he arrived in his office so he couldn't. He sat down broke out the scotch, and looked up as he saw Eli and Diane march into his office, as well as Kalinda trailing quietly behind.

Alicia's POV

Peter instantly objected her divorce statement... But Alicia said if he objected she didn't care because she'd make him sign the papers.. This was all going according to plan.

"Alicia I don't understand we can work through this, I love you!"

"Everything was going fine what did I do wrong"

Alicia looked up at him into those dark eyes and said "you did nothing wrong, it's just not working anymore it hasn't been for a long time."

Alicia saw the flare of anger in his eyes and instantly knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"This is all about Will isn't it."

Alicia saw the look in his eyes, the politician had taken over him and he was no longer the Peter Florrick she fell in love with. But she was no longer going to take it, she wanted to hurt him in that moment wound him in the heart the way he did to her so she simply replied:

"Yes it is."

He looked shocked and outraged.

"Peter I'm no longer that person I was in the past fifteen years so I'm going to make a deal with you." "I know you can't afford a divorce right now because it would kill you and your career." "I also know you can sway the judge into not letting Will be disbarred, so I'll make you an offer, I won't file for a divorce if you go to the judge this minute and get the bar to call it off.

Peter simply said, "No, get a divorce I can survive, but there's no way I'm vouching for Gardner."

Alicia was enraged but you could only see it in her eyes she was in full on lawyer mood something that rarely came out while not in court.

Alicia stated, "Fine I'll get a divorce and I'll also let something leak to the press, something about Leela." Alicia was big time bluffing because she would not make Kalinda feel that humiliation.

"You wouldn't," said Peter. But Peter wasn't feeling so sure at the moment so he did something that made him feel like a scumbag.

"Fine Alicia, you file for a divorce, you rat out your best friend Kalinda, but know, just know that I'll get custody." Peter felt like a jerk he could see the fury and sadness in his wife's eyes and he knew it was because of him.

Alicia said, "I doubt it."

Peter couldn't stand the pain in Alicia's eyes so he stated; "Alright I'll make a deal, You hold off on the divorce until after I run for governorship, and you never speak of my affair with Kalinda, I'll make sure Will isn't disbarred."

Alicia stood there, she didn't want to stay with Peter for another four or five years she loved him but it wasn't in the same way anymore. She would be miserable throughout all of the press conferences she knew it but, it was the least she could do for Will after all the crap she put him through.

Alicia replied slowly "Deal, shake on it." Peter shook firmly and got up and said he better get going. He hated Gardner even more now and he was in despair that his wife was going to get a divorce and the only thing keeping them together was Will Gardner.

Will's POV

This was the most depressing thing ever, Alicia wasn't in the firm at the moment and he was surrounded by sympathetic people.. Well Kalinda, Diane, and Eli. It was silent for a couple minutes when Diane got up from her chair to get more scotch from his cabinet and Eli and Kalinda were staring at him awkwardly. Then Eli broke the ice with a very mean but true question...

"So do you know what you're going to do when you get disbarred?" Said Eli.

Will just glared at him but his heart wasn't in it so it just looked like a frown.

The silence was interrupted when some bumbling idiot ran into his office and handed him an envelope, he said it was from the Illinois Bar Association then he ran away. Will sighed and took the envelope. He opened the letter and looked at it. Geez, they didn't even type the letter he thought to himself. He read the letter and it said ;

Dear William Paul Gardner,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been cleared of your charges and you shall not be disbarred, there is no need to come to the court house, for you final hearing.

The Chicago Illinois Bar Association

Will re-read the letter six or seven times before he jumped up knocking his scotch over. Kalinda grabbed the letter and passed it on. He was smiling and everybody in his little group was laughing, at his expression. Will looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Alicia talking to the "bumbling idiot" who was carrying the letter. She shook his hand and let him walk away. She turned towards Will and smiled at him, giving him a thumb ups. He smiled back acknowledging that he didn't get disbarred and gave her a thumbs up. He watched her walk away with her hair in perfect shape and looking beautiful in her red dress with a black suit coat. He didn't like the fact that she was talking to that messenger, and he didn't like the fact that she gave him a thumbs up as if knowing that he didn't get disbarred before he knew it.

To be continued


	2. Consequences

I'm really sorry for not updating in so long! My life's been busy in the past hours, days, weeks.. I really don't know how long I made you guys wait.. Well I suppose you guys don't really care about my babbling right no so read my story, leave a review, and audios!

_he didn't like the fact that she gave him a thumbs up as if knowing that he didn't get disbarred before he knew it._

_ ..._

Alicia's POV

After talking to Steve (this little guy that looked like Peter Pettigrew from Harry Potter, yes she read and watched the Harry Potter movies) Alicia felt the dreariness seep out of her...Not because she enjoyed the man's company , but because he was the IL Bar association mail deliverer. Since he was in LG that meant he was delivering the letter to Will saying you won't be disbarred..Well that's what she hoped would happen if Peter did everything according to plan. She watched Will read the letter and jump up in the air with a big fist pump. Boy, she missed seeing that, she could remember all those time she watched him strike someone out in a big game at Georgetown, and jump up in the air like that...it felt like a lifetime . Steve came back over to her and said that he'd see her or Peter around the offices and shook her hand. Hmm nice guy Alicia thought... too bad she was married to the most powerful guy in Chicago and was _kind of_ in love with the boss of one of the most prestigious law firms in Chicago. When she looked over at Will again he was looking back at her so she did what a friend might do and gave him the good old' thumbs up...then she walked down the hall pretending everything was normal, and once again wearing a mask that felt natural now a days.

Will's POV

He knew something was up... Alicia was wearing her mask and she gave him a thumbs up? He would expect that from one of his friends in a pickup basketball game, but Alicia...It actually kind of hurt.. were they really back to base one of the friendship stages?

"WHAT the hell !" "I don't care what your mother says! I said-" Will turned around to see Eli Gold on a rant, No surprise there he thought the day Eli wasn't yelling on his phone was one he had yet to live. Eli turned around gave a congratulating nod while on the phone and stalked out of his office. Kalinda was already gone...When did she leave? All that was left was Diane.

"Well you're a free man."

"Yah let's hope to keep it that way."

He watched Diane take a sip of her scotch and looked down at his tequila shot...The only reason he was drinking tequila was because Alicia got him hooked...What a miserable human being he was.

"So are you going to jump right back into our lovely case with Neil Gross?"

"If he's still wearing a hoodie."

"What is it with you and men wearing hoodies?

"Nothing it just depends on the person who's in them."

"For your next birthday I'm getting you a shirt with Neil Gross's face printed on it."

"I'll burn it."

Before Diane got a chance to reply, she got a call from Viola Walsh and left Will in his office to take all the current events of the evening in.

Alicia's POV

Oh my god what was she going to do! She can't live with Peter for another five years or more! She also couldn't live with the guilt of keeping a secret like this from her kids or Will! At the moments her thoughts were disrupted.

Kalinda walked into her office with a small smile pursed on her lips and her eyes with a knowing look.

"You're not the innocent St. Alicia anymore, you're acting like a true lawyer"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"(Alicia's bad attempt at covering a lie in a high voice)

Kalinda just stared at Alicia for a few more seconds and finally Alicia spoke up;

"Kalinda what was I supposed to do, the whole reason he's being prosecuted by everybody is because of me was I supposed just stand there and watch!"

"No I'm not saying you did anything wrong"

"Then why are you staring at me with that look"

"just because"

Alicia rolled her eyes and looked back down at her paper, when she looked back up she saw Kalinda still standing there looking at her..

"What!"

"I just want to know one thing, what did you promise him"

Alicia looked at her with an annoyed glance.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Nothing just curious"

"I said I'd stay with him for the cameras after the election"

"Wh-what election his second time running for states attorney or...after that"

"Governorship"

Kalinda nodded at her and walked out of her office very deep in thought, paused at the doorway, and said," talk to Will."

Will's POV

What was wrong with him Alicia put him through hell and back and still all he could think about was her! He got out of his brown recliner and walked out of his office down the halls filled with people dancing...for his once again celebration party. It wasn't nearly as big this time because it was a busy day and everyone had work to do, but at least three quarters of the firm were out partying and making a big commotion. He got over twenty pats on the back before he finally managed to make it to Alicia's room where he saw Kalinda just walk out of. He walked in and he looked up at her with a smile on her face and something in her eyes but he couldn't quite tell what it meant.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How are you Will?"

"Better now that I know I'm not going to jail"

"I can't picture you being in jail"

"You've seen me sort of in jail before, well when I was being held in contempt at JAG"

"Yah I guess I have seen you in jail" Alicia said with a smile.

Will would've said you've seen me in other things too...like no clothes.. but he thought that would be going a little too far seeing as they are exes, and he' hopelessly in love with her and he doesn't know if she even likes him in that way anymore. Alicia gave him a glance like why are you here.

"Well I just wanted to know how you know the bar association messenger?"

"He's a friend of Peter's" Alicia said a little too fast

Will gave her a questioning look and then said,"okaaaayyy" making everything more awkward then it already was..

"Um Will?"

"Yah"

"I need to talk to you..but not right now when everything's really busy"

Will remembered her saying something similar to that a couple of years ago...

"I have time... you can tell me now"

Will was secretly praying that she would say It's not too much anymore we can be together ! But then again he was praying for it so it would probably never come true!

"I-I um I did something- I made a dealtokeepyououtofprison!"

She said that last part so fast he could barely catch on to what she was saying. But he did.

"A deal with wh- Peter ?" Will was pissed but he was super grateful that he wasn't in prison... He thought Peter Florrick was playing really dirty for having such a clean office. But she didn't get the chance to answer she got a call and was on the phone in a second so she could avoid answering that.

"Hi Grace"

"No"

"Yes, Zach can drive you there"

"Yes Zach you are driving your sister to Shannon's house!"

"okay"

"Yup love you too"

"okay by"

Alicia looked up and saw he was still waiting for an answer.

"It might be with him, or someone else."

"It's with him Alicia ... I can tell when you lie."

"Really?" "People are telling me I'm getting better at it"

"Their lying Alicia or I just know you to well"

"I'll choose the latter"

"Sounds good to me " "But really Alicia can you just tell me what's the deal?"

"I'll tell you but not right now"

Alicia POV

The only reason she wasn't telling him was because she didn't want him to feel bad...and being Will she knew he would feel awful.. so she would wait for the right time.

"Okay"

"I'll tell you Will, just not right now...I promise I will."

"Okay"

"Will I'm sorry about everything, about everything that happened...to you, and to us."

"Alicia don't apologize.. I knew the consequences-I know the consequences." "And if I could do everything again I would"

Alicia looked up and smiled at him..a smile he has only seen when their alone together or when they were doing "something" else.

"Me too Will"

They smiled at each other for at least thirty seconds until they realized they are not alone in the firm building and there is probably people watching them..

"By Alicia"

"See you tomorrow Will."

WHEEEEEEWWWWW my hands are tired from typing... your probably like you're a wimp... I'll agree with yah...sorry for the awful punctuation.. I know its wicked bad and I'm sorry for that... PLEASE REVIEW! Love yah! (not really) idk who u r ... Sighhhh Alicia and Will... I swear if Tammy closes her clasps on Will in the next ep. I'm going to die!...And Alicia better visit Will at his house... wouldn't that be sweet!


	3. meetings with fights

Yah as you might've noticed I'm very lazy and don't update often... :) and I'm in high school so don't be mean if u do review ..I'm a busy person

Well...please REVIEW I only got three last time..and thanks to those three people who took the time to review my story .. well here goes nothing ;) oh! and remember Will's not disbarred in this...well not at the moment.

Disclaimer: I'm not Michelle or Robert King ; I didn't create TGW and I don't own a portable microwave...

Kalinda POV

Will and Alicia ...the lovesick boy and the denying oblivious girl. That is how they were in her mind. Actually that's how they probably were in Eli's mind to..maby Diane's..but Diane's mind is still more purer than Eli's, and Kalinda's...

Kalinda noticed they haven't really been talking in weeks...a quick smile here and there maby a hello or a quick question about the case but nothing ... substantial. Currently all the big guns were working on the case of Dillard Cresson..some guy who was definitely a drug lord that got into trouble with some other drug lord..who Dillard shot. It's a mess..but what's even worse is that Diane assigned both Alicia and herself to the case..and Peter F*ing Florrick decided he wanted to step in on this case as the first chair. Now she wouldn't have minded that much but the meetings where the SA and LG needed to decide on a settlement were awful... First of all they started off with Alicia and Peter in the same room as Will, Diane(sometimes) and Eli(occasionally) and herself.. Which made everything terribly awkward; SA and separated wife in the same room.. Eli in the same room as SA and guy who slept with SA wife(and still in love with) SA's wife...Alicia in the same room as Diane and Will when Diane knows she slept with Will..Alicia in the same room as still kind of not really in love with husband and his enemy..Alicia in the same room as best friend who slept with Peter... #not awkward

Kalinda walked into the LG meeting room and sat down at one of the chairs against the wall to take notes..Diane had to step out of the firm for something...and Eli was standing in the corner(Kalinda suspected he had nothing better to do than supervise his artificial children..Alicia and Peter)...Alicia just walked in with a briefcase and Will was already sitting in a chair trying to appear casual, but Peter kept glancing at him from across the table so it made everything worse...Also last but certainly not least Cary was backing Peter up as second chair, sitting behind Peter in a chair against the wall like Kalinda. Sooo Peter broke the uncomfortable silence with a "Let's begin"

Alicia spoke up and said "So your accusing our client Dillard Cresson of killing Marco Walton?"

"Yes he shot Marco Walton on Thursday April 5th." Peter quipped," I also know that he made subsequent threats to Marco over the phone as well as in person." Cary then passed a note to Peter with no doubt the sentence they would offer...

Alicia said "But self defense- Marco had a gun in his hand and fired at Dillard firs-

"That was only because Dillard had his gun out first" replied Peter with a hint of smugness

"So what he still shot first, how do you know he wasn't just taking it out to check if it was loaded or making sure it still worked right... you weren't there." said Will in a sort of annoyed voice

"Because drug lords check there guns in there hideouts not in the middle of public streets." replied Peter with his voice a little to calm.

''Peter are client isn't a drug lord" that earned a laugh from Cary who also made a snide comment somewhere along the lines of, right and Brittney Spears is really a man.

Will then lost his temper like he does a lot because Cary was laughing and Peter was smiling..

"SO, you're a drug dealer than Peter because you know what they would or wouldn't do"

That made Kalinda smile and Eli really didn't know what to do so he just stood there looking at his watch, Alicia looked overwhelmed from the start...well who wouldn't from her position.

Will's comment wiped the smile off Peter's face...then Cary's cell phone rang disturbing the intense glaring game Peter and Will were having.

Cary said something to Peter then walked out of the room with all his stuff ..something about another case. After about a minute of sitting there Alicia spoke up;

"Have you decided on an offer?"

"Yes, but you have to accept it."- Peter

"Thats unlikely-ahem sorry likely..it's likely we'll accept the offer."- Will said sarcastically

"Funny Gardner, put a lot of thought into that one."- Peter

Will made a careless gesture with his hand and exclaimed, "eh that was nothing."

Then in walked David Lee ...and he sat down in a chair to the right of Alicia, telling her that Diane called him and moved her to another case and he was taking over as first chair.

Alicia looked confused as well as Will and Eli...

Kalinda walked out of the room with Alicia and the meeting resumed back to normal with Will and Peter shooting snide remarks back and forth as well as David Lee because after all he was the master at snide remarks.

Alicia's POV

Part of Alicia was like What the Hell? I've been on that case from the start and now Diane's pulling me off of it...But the other part was so relieved because she didn't have to sit in the same room as Peter and Will. God that was awful. She didn't exactly know what to say...there was nothing to say.

"Kalinda do you know why Diane's pulling me off the case?"

"No idea... I thought she was out for something today."

"Yah she was I guess but I saw her walk by our room through the glass around nine, that was such a waste of time."

"Yup"

"You, Peter, and Will were having a good time."

"Yah thanks Kalinda, that was my worst nightmare."

"You are gonna have to talk to both of them sooner or later..."

"So not in the same room... not like that."

"Yah ..."

" Well I'm going to see Diane so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

After another yet again lovely awkward conversation Alicia knocked on Diane's door and got a reply. " Oh Alicia come in"

"Hi Diane, I just wanted to know some of the details on this new case..and exactly what the case is.."

"Oh yes sorry about taking you off that case and assigning you to a new one but I need you on this one.."

"Why who is it?"

"Colin Sweeney...I know..everybody's favorite person..but as odd as this sounds he seems to likkee you better than the other lawyers here."

Damn Alicia thought to herself... she so did not want to be on another case ever with Colin Sweeney, ever.

"It's fine Diane... what happened this time?"

"Nothing just we need you to go over these briefs with him and be there when he signs them okay?"

"yah sure that's fine."

"good here you go, he'll be here tomorrow"

"ok thanks Diane"

Alicia walked past the meeting room that had Peter and Will shouting in it along with David Lee and Eli. Talking to Colin Sweeney right now didn't seem so bad right now.

She's been in her office for about two hours now when a big commotion broke her out of her trance.

Will's POV

Filthy, Dirty, Scumbag! Will was so pissed off right now at Peter Florrick he was a being the biggest cheapskate..trying to give Cresson 45 years. yah okay 45 years my ass!

He said no to the deal since it was basically just him and Peter in the room since David lee and Eli were of no help arguing in the corner.

He calmly walked out and "by accident" nudged Peter hard in the back of his shoulder- CRUNCH . Okay he had to admit he did not see that coming ; a fist straight in his already broken too many times nose, ouch.

But there was no way he would ever take a punch from Peter Florrick and that really hurt so he wound up and punched him in the eye half ...AND in less than a second they were both on the floor rolling around kicking and punching each other a hard as they could. in the middle of the Lockhart and Gardner hallway. Peter was yelling some smack about how this was about Alicia and then Will did the very mature thing and said something like your damn right and kneed him in the face even though this wasn't all totally about Alicia he just hated Peter with a burning passion ..I mean there was nothing good about him he was a total ass and wasn't even that good looking. What the hell did his beloved see in him he had no idea. Bang! Eli! Peter spoke and Will thought he hit him good but apparently Eli threw his shoe at him trying to break up the fight. So this wouldn't look good for his ever so secret governor campaign. GOOD. More of a reason to keep fighting. He looked up for a second which was sort of hard since he was partially blind from blood and Peter's hand that just smashed him in the face again.. Well from the time he could see he saw Kalinda standing next to Diane who was shouting at both of them to stop..Kalinda looked sort of amused and probably wanted him to win the fight, Lastly Alicia was dashing down the hall with a frantic look on her face, and god she was so beautiful.. Bam he just kicked Peter straight in the stomach and Ow! WTF was that ... he just got hit with a freaking show in his head. Eli. "Eli throwing your SHoe(ha he just blocked a punch) is not going to help anybody! He looked up again and saw Alicia even closer.. there was no way he was going to lose to this bastard not when Alicia's watching.

Alicia's POV

She realized she was freaking out about halfway down the hall and then realized she shouldn't be because...really was it so surprising that Peter and Will were fighting after _that_ meeting..no it wasn't... so she cooled down stopped running with a frantic face and let Eli and Diane do the shouting...Eli at the meantime had no shoes on and Diane was screaming at Will...while onlookers were walking away quickly and David Lee ..was he laughing? He definitely was laughing Alicia never saw such a big smile on the divorce lawyers face..it was probably because Eli was livid and freaking out...but o well.. it was funny to see Eli freak out. Alicia calmly walked up to stand next to Kalinda, Diane and David Lee who were on one side of the brawling men and Eli who was on the other. Alicia didn't really know what to do and when everybody saw her David Lee said "Darn it ...well it was fun while it lasted," and Eli and Diane looked at her expectedly. WTH? What was she supposed to do..it's not like her shouting was gonna break them apart..and there was no way in hell she was chucking her 345$ Louis Vuitton's at anybody's head if that was what Eli was thinking. No. Not going to happen.

Diane and Eli both yelled "Alicia what do we do!

Then the charming Eli said , "Do SOMETHING Don't just stand there!"

David Lee was chuckling and said, "no, no, Alicia it's fine you don't have to do anything, hehehe this is great!"

Eli looked like he was about to cry and he was pulling his hair until Alicia finally responded.."How am I supposed to know?"

Then Eli jumped in trying to break up this fight that was getting Diane's "New plush green carpets" stained. The next thing Alicia knew her ex boyfriend/boss, other boss, and estranged husband were brawling like kids to be first in line for the ice-cream truck on a hot summers day. Alicia looked over and saw Diane give up in defeat and she just stood there with her arms crossed, Kalinda was sipping coffee, and David Lee was laughing so hard it was almost hard not to laugh with him. Then Alicia got an idea...

"Kalinda give me your coffee."

"Sure, but you owe me."

"Yah that's fine just please can I have it quickly!"

Alicia had the coffee in her hand and looked at Diane with a look like "can I?"

Diane just nodded and said, "my carpets are already ruined anyways."

Meanwhile David Lee was practically crying now with laughter at what Alicia was about to do, and when Alicia looked down she saw Will and Peter not stopping even though Eli was trying to pull them apart so she dumped it on their heads.

"Alicia What the Hell!" Yelled Eli

Peter just sat there looking annoyed with coffee still dripping down the side of his face, and then Eli dived between Peter and Will so they wouldn't fight anymore, who were both sitting there not knowing what to do with coffee dripping down their faces. David Lee simply walked away with his phone in his hand no doubt with the whole thing on video. Kalinda shrugged nonchalantly and also walked away. Diane motioned for Will to follow and he got up cheapshotted Peter with a kick and ran away... Eli dragged Peter away back to his office ... and Alicia walked away with a small smile on her face.


	4. cleaning face :

New CHAPTER Wahoo and umm my update started at chapter 3 so..go back to chapter 3...this is going to be really short because I just typed a chapter and I'm not really a fast typer. ehhhhhhh

Will's POV

Will just finished talking to Diane when she said to "Go wash-up" and "there better not be any other fights here ever Rocky." He walked into his room closed all the curtains to his office and looked in the mirror that was in his bathroom...God He was a mess...his hair was no longer gelled back coffee was dripping down his face with his hair plastered to his forehead..and the coffee was freaking hot (thank you Alicia!)..lastly to top it all off he had a broken nose that he couldn't really breathe out of so he was breathing with his mouth and trying to wipe a bloody gash above his left eye from Peter. He left the bathroom door open so he could get better circulation from his open windows, but it didn't seem to be helping. Five minutes into trying to mop up his face Alicia walked in behind him saying "so your Rocky huh?"

"No I'm better then Rocky"

"It sure looks it "she laughed

God he loved her laugh...

"So I suppose Peter and me are on your black list right now?"

"No your on the grey list between white and black..medium annoying."

"oh really annoying?"

"Yah somewhere along those lines."

"Well did you see me sock Peter right in the eye?"

"Nope...but I saw him hit you in the nose twice!" and she started laughing..

How was this funny! He definitely won that fight he got like five good kicks and ten good punches and yet she only see's Peter hit him in the nose! Damn it! He laughed also ... and it was okay to laugh with her because he closed the curtains to his office...

"What No!" "I hit him like ten times he's gonna have like a giant black eye and everything."

"So you enjoy beating up my husband?" Alicia said with a light laugh

"So he's your husband again..?" he looked at her with a smile but solemn eyes.

"Will, he's always been my husband."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean."

"yeahh I don't even know what I mean."

She laughed ...and there it was again music to his ears.

Will was wearing an undershirt and holding an ice pack on his shoulder while trying to stop his bleeding nose and wipe his face...let's just say it wasn't working. Alicia walked over and said, "you're so pathetic." while laughing... of course.

Alicia took the cloth from his hand and told him to keep his hand on the icepack on his shoulder...SIGH he would squeal like a girl because Alicia touched his hand!(but that would be weird) Her soft smooth hands touched his!

"Alicia, I'm fine."

"No, you are not... no offense but you took the Halloween mask out a little too early."

"That Alicia, was uncalled for."

"sorry I'm just a little apprehensive after that fight today"

"So it was a good fight!"

"it was pretty good I'll admit, I should've started chanting fight, fight, fight..and so on.."

"That is the most un-Alicia like thing I ever heard."

"I might've heard some other things I didn't think I would ever hear from you..."said Will

"Oh really like what."

"Stuff that is definitely not appropriate for the office in mid-day" (if you know what I mean)

"oh, shut up." she laughed with a knowing look in her eyes.

Alicia was so beautiful in that moment ...and he was so angry that he couldn't have her...not that she would want to have him in the state he was in... She smiled and took the cloth slowly from his hand and laughed when she said, "may I?"

he sighed and said, "why not"

Alicia wiped the coffee from his hair that was hanging over his eyes...and he flinched a little because he also got kicked in the top of his head..

Alicia chuckled again and whispered, "Peter got you good ."

Will slowly replied "I got him better...I bet he'll have two black eyes, not just one like me."

She laughed again, "Wow you guys are so pathetic." while wiping the blood from the top of his head and his forehead...Will didn't reply he just shrugged.. Will opened his eyes and stared straight into hers while she was wiping the blood from his face because of the bloody gash above the left eye..she was so gentle with him and she was so gorgeous to him it was so unbearable that he couldn't touch her when she was touching his face (well the cloth was and the tips of her fingers) but same thing...

She suddenly unfocused from looking at his forehead and rinsed the bloody cloth in the bathroom sink, then she wiped his face again and wiped below his nose.

"Your definitely going to have to have that looked at," she breathed.

"it'll heal I've had five broken noses and you've been lucky you've been there for every one of them." he smiled

"Believe it or not I don't enjoy you getting hurt." she sighed.

"I'll jump off bridge for you."

"really now Gardner."

"yah if there was water underneath." he laughed

she laughed also and said, "I would too just don't count on it if there's sharks in the water."

She then moved a step closer and they were standing a foot apart in his bathroom in a silence because there was nothing else to say...he in his bruised up body holding his shoulder with an icepack and wearing an undershirt with suit pants and Alfani shoes, Alicia looking perfect holding a bloody rag to his face tenderly wiping the last trace of blood away..

Will then broke the silence with , "so can you tell me the deal now?"

Alicia gave a small smile and said, "not yet."

Will looked crestfallen and a little sad that she wouldn't tell him but then she whispered, "I can show you something."

"what?"

" BLOODY RAG!" and she threw the rag at him (in the stomach because it wouldn't hurt him if she threw it there) and both of them cracked up laughing because that's what she did the last time she cleaned his bloody face.

She handed the rag to him and looked him in the eyes and said, "please don't get in any more fights, cleaning your face is hard work!" she then put the cloth in his free hand(the one without the icepack in it) and ran her right hand through his hair hesitantly, he closed his eyes when she did that.

"have to go Will" she watched his face fall.

"check if Peter's wounds are worse than mine for me will you?"

"Sure" she smiled at him and when he least expected it she leaned in for a gentle kiss..his heart leaped and his eyes closed.. he lifted both his arms even though it killed and wrapped them around her. She stepped a little closer and then stepped away. His arms were still wrapped around her and he really didn't want to let her go to watch her walk away from him to go see Peter but he got distracted when she kissed him on the cheek and said ,"I'll tell you soon, and if it makes you feel any better Will...I'm not leaving you to see him."

"you don't know how much better that makes me feel." Then she walked away with a goodbye and a sad smile...

he walked out of his bathroom feeling like a changed man since his curtains were still closed he didn't bother to put his suit shirt or suit jacket on over his undershirt ... he turned his radio on and sat down in his brown leather recliner feeling amazing on the inside but broken on the out..well he was broken everywhere but where Alicia touched... She was lovely..and then some song from his era came on and it totally fit his mood; "_you got a cute way of talkin , you got the better of me, just snap your fingers and I'm walking, like a dog hangin on your lead, I'm in a spin you know, shaken on a string you know, you make me feel like_ _dancing, dance the night away, you make me feel like dancing every night and every day!..._

thanks for reading please review if yah want me to continue...yah and the song above (just in case your wondering) is ; you make me feel like dancing- Leo Sayer... yupppppp bie ;D thankyah


End file.
